Shogatsu Love
by Indigo Eyes
Summary: Another KB fic, takimg place during New Years. Botan doesn't exactly have a place to stay, so just guess who she asks. You should know! It's KB pairing! It get's pretty dark in the last 2 chapters.
1. Prolouge

**'Shogatsu Love'**  
**_Prolouge_**  
_12/29/05_

**_...-..._**

'_Hayasugiru toki no mabataki ni sarasarete  
Hitori de wa todokanai  
Negai nante kiesou na kotoba ja_

_Karamiau netsu no tsutaetai shinjitsu wo  
Dare kara mamoreba ii?  
Koko de itsuka hoshigatta omoi ga_

_Kimi ni aru kara... _'

The fast beat of the music faintly echoed around the small apartment, gradually fading. Then there was a knock on the door... or, no... the window?

_'Hiei? It's not normal for him to stop by without reason. Unless he has a message from Koenma... but... today? Surely it could wait...'_ Kurama thought as he rose from the couch and made his way over to the window.

"Botan?" He said, moving to the side, allowing the ferry girl inside. "Is everything alright? Nothing has happened?" He asked.

"Oh, no... Nothing like that," Botan replied, shifting her attention from Kurama to the TV in the corner, "What are you watching?" She asked curiously, moving to the sofa.

"Kohaku Utagassen... it's a special they put on every New Year's Eve. I believe that's Yoko Kanno performing right now. But, what brings you here, Botan?"

"Honestly?" Botan said, looking down with a faint blush on her cheeks. "I didn't... I didn't want to go through another New Year's Celebration alone... and well... I hope you don't mind...I uhm... Oh how silly of me! Of course you're spending New Year's with you family! Of course. Why would you... oh never mind. I guess I should go, huh?" Botan mumbled, materializing her oar and heading back for the window.

"No, Botan..." Kurama lightly gripped her wrist. "I'm not staying with family. As you can see" He swept his free hand around, as if to give example "No one is here. In fact, I thought I would find myself to be alone for New Year's as well."

"But... you're mother..." She would have known if something had happened to Shiori, right?

"Hatanaka-San has taken Mother on a sort of vacation. To China, I believe. And Shuuichi is at a boarding school."

"Oh... so... you... don't mind?" Botan asked shyly. "I mean... I don't want to be a burden, and well... I..."

"No, Botan, never. You're welcome to stay. As long as you don't mind the close corners. Affordable apartments aren't exactly spacious." Kurama replied, reassuring Botan with a smile.

"Oh, Kurama! Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!" Botan exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Kurama froze up, blushing. "Uhm, Bo...tan?" He voiced, timid for once in his life. Botan backed away quickly, eyes darting nervously around, her cheeks already 9 different shades of red. "Sumi...sumimasen. I just... hehe... caught up in the moment I suppose."

Eventually the two calmed down, sitting on the white couch and watching what was left of the program, Kurama explaining the names of many of the artists. And then the count down began...

"GO..." (5)

"YON..." (4)

"SAN..." (3)

"NI..." (2)

"ICHI..." (1)

"Ake Mashite Omedetou Gozaimasu!" Kurama shouted to himself, slowly realizing that only one voice was echoing off of the walls of his apartment. "Botan?" He looked to his shoulder to find the girl, all curled up, asleep. "Botan?" He whispered gently, tracing the slender curves of her face with his index finger. Slowly he drew away, coming back with a wool blanket and draping it on her lithe form.

"Rest well, Botan. And Happy New Years..." He whispered, retiring himself to sleep. The morning would bring many festivities. 


	2. Morning

**'Shogatsu Love'**  
**_Ne w Year's Day: Part 1_**  
_12/27/05_  
**_...-..._**

"Botan, wake up..."

A groan, accompanied by a shuffle of covers being pulled closer to the body.

"Botan, you need to get up. It's New Years! Time for the festival." Kurama said, gently patting the blue-haired girl on the back in a very futile attempt to wake her up.

"No mommy... I don't wanna..."

"Botan..."

"No! No! Get off me..." Came her panicked cry

"Botan?" Kurama whispered, shocked by the deity's plea. What was going on in that head of hers? "Botan... Botan, you must get up. It's a dream," Kurama said, taking her into his arms somewhat awkwardly.

"Get off! I don't wanna! No! NO!" Botan began shaking in his arms. "Don't let them take me. Please don't let them take me Kurama..."

It was then Kurama realized she was awake. "Botan? Are you... all right? What was all of that?" He asked cautiously, slowly withdrawing from the embrace with his deity, no matter how nice the embrace may have been.

"I'm... I'm fine Kurama. I must have had a bad dream, that's all. Hehe, silly me."

"If you're sure. I just wanted to wake you up to see if you wanted to accompany me to the Shinto Shrine. I'll be leaving shortly," Kurama said, and for the first time Botan noticed he was wearing traditional gi and hakama.

"That would be great! Oh... but..."

"What?"

"I don't have anything to wear. My kimono from last night is dirty and wrinkled... and I only brought casual clothing. I wasn't thinking... I'm sorry..."

"Oh, it's no problem. Wait one moment," Kurama said, disappearing for a moment before returning with a white rectangular box in his hands. "Here. Try this."

Botan slowly grabbed the box running her fingers over the top before lifting the lid and glancing at its contents. What she saw before her made her gasp. It was kimono of deep purple with intricate gold designs around the edge. Near the bottoms to pale- nearly transparent- blue serpents were intertwined, their emerald eyes glimmering in the light. The date-jime was the same blue as the serpents, the obi-jime the bright emerald of their eyes.

"Ku-Kurama... it's so beautiful... I... I can't... where did... how did..." Botan murmured in awe.

"So you like it?" He asked hopefully. The kimono itself dated back to previous WWII and was supposedly worn by the notorious geisha Sadayakko. Having seen the kimono in an antique store, he bought it; in hopes to give to Botan as a gift- when he told her he loved her. But now it held a greater purpose. And who knew, maybe this whole extravaganza would end well for him.

---

"Are you almost ready to go?" Kurama called, casting a glance at the silhouette in changing screen- quickly turning his head away again. Just thinking of her there, undressed was enough to run shivers through his spine. He had to stop thinking that way. It was quite improper. Especially when Botan saw him as a friend only.

"Kurama? Kurama? We can go now," Botan said, driving him out of his thoughts.

"Okay," He gently gripped her hand. "Let's go then." He lead her out the door and down the side steps of the apartment and quickly blending into the crowd of travelers, making they're way towards the Shrine.

_ ...-..._


	3. Shrine

**-Shogatsu Love-  
_At the Shrine: Part 2_**_  
01/03/06_

**_...-..._**

"Botan, Botan slow down!" Kurama called with a semi-serious, following the Blue haired deity as she pranced down the Torii pathway. How anyone could run that quickly in such an elaborate kimono was beyond him. Gently he picked up his pace until he was running right behind her, playful grin plastered onto his face.

"Aiii!" Botan shrieked as Kurama hugged her from behind successfully slowing her. "Ku...ram...a" She said, in-between her fit of giggles. He was never like this around everyone else.

"I like it when you smile," Botan said bluntly, coupling the statement with a show of her own teeth.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, you always smile. But never like this. Never because you mean. You're always putting up a smile like you have to, to keep up a facade. And now you're smiling because you want to!" Kurama seemed a bit... dumbfounded, for once in his life. Within two minutes she had seen two sides of Kurama that she never had before. To put an end to the awkward silence Botan pointed to the long wall covered in omikuji.

"Kurama, look! Maybe we'll get a blessing!" Botan shouted as she carefully stared at the white papers, as if this next decision could very well decide the fate for the rest of her life, or at least until her next visit to a shrine. Bending down, she plucked out a small white piece of paper, opening and reading the one-worded fortune. It was then that Kurama walked up to her and bent over her shoulder.

"What did yours say Botan? Mine said 'Dai-kichi' (Great blessing)." He spoke.

"Aren't you lucky? Well, unlike some people I keep my fortunes a secret," Botan said, "It seems more... official if no one knows"

"Oh, in that case we should move on to the well and purify ourselves before approaching the Main Hall," Kurama said, walking down a pathway to his right. At that precise moment a wind picked, blowing away leaves and tears, along with a small white omikuji with the character 'Kyo' (curse) scribed on it.

_**---**_

"Ne, Botan, what did you wish for?" Kurama asked referring to the ema they had written on and left at the shrine.

"I already told you Kurama, I keep my secrets," Botan replied, "But what of you, what did you wish for?"

"Um... nothing much really. Good Health, peace in Makai, the usual." He mumbled. What he didn't mention to her was the love of a certain deity.

"I hope your wishes come true. It really would make my job easier as well," Botan said with a slightly solemn look in her eyes.

"Oh... speaking of your job, how did you manage to get New Year's off? Koenma is pretty strict."

"Well, um, you see... I didn't..."

"What do you mean, you didn't?"

"I didn't tell him?" Botan said sheepishly.

"You what!"

"I knew he would never let me! And I just didn't want to be in Reikai, so I snuck away."

"Botan! He must be going mad right now. And scouts could be anywhere, looking for you. You're his head ferry girl, after all."

"I thought you would understand... of all people... I thought at least you would know what it's like to...oh never mind!" Botan exclaimed and turned around, walking away as quickly as she could, ignoring the calls from Kurama. She was so foolish to think that he would be any different from any other man. She just couldn't stand it! He was so... stupid! And mean, and horrible, and irresistible... Kami-sama, why did she have to like him?

"I'm going, Kurama," She said slowly, composing all the emotions whirling about inside of her.

"But Botan..."

"It's alright. I'm just going to go now." And without a moment hesitation there she was flying away from him. And Kurama realized suddenly that there was the scent of salt watery tears in the air. Her tears. And it was entirely his fault.

_**...-...**_


	4. Searching

**'Shogatsu Love'**_**  
****Searching: Part 3**__**  
**01/11/06  
**  
**_

_** ...-...**_

"Botan! Botan! Please, Botan! Where are you!" Kurama called, worry evident in his tone. It was getting darker, not to mention colder, and she was alone, without a coat. His first thought was to call Yusuke, Kuwabara, or even Keiko, but who would be home? And he couldn't possibly contact Koenma; Botan would never forgive him if he did.

'Botan... I'm an idiot. But why did she... normally she doesn't cry like that...' Kurama eyes widened 'unless something happened between her and... Koen... I'll kill the bastard! I swear I will. If I find out he even touched my deity... I swear! But first I must find Botan. She's top priority now,' Kurama thought, eyes narrowing in determination, and he was off.

---

Botan walked aimlessly through the streets of Tokyo, looking off in the crowds of happy families and loving couples. Add to that the fact that her hair was bright blue, and the fact that she had no coat, it was no wonder strangers would pause to stare at her. She shivered. It was getting cold.

"Hey girly! You cold?" Called a voice from behind her. There was a man waving at her. He was decently tall with broad shoulders and brown hair. His dark blue sweater matched his eyes. "What? Don't you talk?" He shouted again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just wasn't sure whether you were talking to me or not," Botan said, walking up to him.

"Well, it's not everyday I see a pretty lady such as yourself alone and without a coat, especially on New Years Day! Aren't you cold?"

Botan nodded, "A little, I guess."

"How about this. My friend owns a coffee shop not too far away. I'm sure he wouldn't mind setting you up with something to warm you,"

"Really? A-are you sure?"

"Of course. As I said, it's not every day I see such a pretty girl without a coat."

"Well, okay then," Botan replied and followed her newfound friend down the streets. Soon a blinking sign spelling out the word 'coffee' could be seen in the distance and the strong aroma of coffee hung in the air. Suddenly the man in front of Botan stopped, causing her to run into him. "Sorry, there may be a delay in our plans," He said gruffly. "What do you-- mnph! Mmmn!" Botan began to grunt fighting against the gag put on her.

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!'_ She thought as the man before her smiled wickedly, eyes glued to her body. Quickly, he pushed her into the darkness of an alleyway and up against a cold brick wall, still surveying her. She began to struggle, desperately kicking and thrashing in a futile attempt to get away. "Aggressive, aren't you?" He asked, "All the better!" His once warm blue eyes were now filled with malice and desire.

She glared one last time before sending a bone crushing kick to his large... groin area. With a yelp he relinquished his hold on her and she jumped away, tearing off the makeshift gag. Nearly out of the dark ally she screamed when the man punched neck and kicked her in the side.

"You bitch! I swear you'll pay for that!"

---

Kurama paused for a moment, sure he had smelt her. She did have a somewhat rare scent after all...datura and irises. It would help if the heavy musk of coffee weren't filling his nose! She had to be close. Suddenly a scream penetrated his ears. It was her! Botan! Eyes closed in concentration he traced her scent and locked onto her position, sprinting towards her.

"You... will leave her to go..." Kurama growled as his fists clenched at the sight in front of him. There was a man, large and stalky, looming over her, beating her mercilessly. At his words the man looked up, glaring in Kurama's general direction. "Oh, another one. You all are just so eager to do me tonight aren't you?" He mumbled, apparently mistaking Kurama's gender in the darkness.

"I assure you," Kurama menaced in a low voice, confirming the fact that he was, indeed, male, "That the only thing I'm eager to _do_ is kill you. And if you lay one more finger on her it won't be quick."

"Oh, a pretty boy, eh? I bet you just want her to yourself. You're no better than me. Deep down you just want to fuck-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as thorny vines crept off of the walls of the ally and curled around his neck, cutting into his flesh. Paying little attention to the gore in front of him Kurama bent down and gently tapped Botan on the shoulder, only to have her wince and shrink away.

"Botan... Botan, it's all right. I won't hurt you. I promise. Botan?" Kurama gently turned her over to see the full damage inflicted upon the poor girl. He gasped. The sides of her face were bruised and swelling in some parts. He neck had red marks, showing where the man had attempted to strangle her. Her kimono was disheveled, the obi nearly shredded. "Oh, Botan..." He whispered, taking the girl into his arms as she began to sob.

"Botan, everything will be okay. I'll take you back to my apartment and get you fixed up, okay. No one, I mean no one, will ever lay a hand on you like this again." He spoke clearly, drawing her deeper into his arms as he stood up and walked out of the alleyway, ignoring the bloody corpse on the ground.

_**...-...**_


	5. Finale

**-Shogatsu Love-**  
_**Finale**_  
_1/30/05_  
**_...-..._**

As Kurama came to a stop at the door of his apartment, fiddling with his keys a minute before pushing the door open and walking inside, resting Botan on his couch. "I'll be right back, Botan," He murmured, kneeling down to her level. "Will you be okay while I'm gone?" Slowly she nodded, curling up to the nearest pillow. He walked into the bathroom, flipping the switch on and toiling through the drawers and shelves. Finally he came out, handed Botan a blanket, and began to speculate the damage. "Botan? Do you mind if I touch you face? To check for any broken bones," Kurama asked.

"...Yes, it's fine. I don't mind" Botan replied, wincing slightly as his deft fingers traced the bruises around her face. His hand slipped down along her shoulder and neck, checking the red markings. "There don't seem to be any broken bones..." Kurama started, not really sure what to say next. He couldn't really say 'You should be fine.' The girl had nearly been raped for heaven's sake!

"I'm sorry, Botan," He whispered, almost to himself.

"Sorry?"

"I...I wasn't there. I shouldn't have left you alone."

"Kurama...you saved me! Kurama, it was my fault. I was just being a silly little selfish girl. I'm just a bit ditzy, ne?" Botan murmured, pasting a smile on her face. Kurama just stared at her for a moment before speaking again.

"Selfish? Ditzy? I don't think you're any of those, Botan. In fact, I think you're just a very clever girl who's got everyone fooled."

"Wha... what do you mean?"

"How can you smile? You're always smiling. But aren't you too, putting up a facade? Smiling so that everyone else thinks it's okay. So that they don't try to help. Because it'd be better to carry this burden on your own? Of course, no one would think of the cheery deity of death ever being sad. Not when she smiles so much. Botan, what happened to you? What ever happened to you to make you this way?"

Throughout this speech Botan simply stayed there, on the couch, shaking and holding back tears. But when he uttered those last words "Was it Koenma?" She just broke. "Ku...rama..." She whimpered, launching herself on he ground into a fit sobs.

"He didn't know... he didn't... he just wanted... to... to... fit in. he..."

"Botan?" Kurama asked, eyes wide. He had hoped and expected some reaction from the deity, but nothing this extreme "Botan? Botan, what... what happened? Did he hurt you! If he hurt you, I'll talk to him for you. I'll..."

"No! Please don't Kurama..."

"Botan? Why?"

"He doesn't know..."

"How could he not know? What do you mean?"

"My dreams. They've come to me every New Years. Of something I'd rather forget."

At the sound of Botan's solemn and serious voice Kurama stayed quiet, waiting for her to continue.

"It happened, so many years back. Nearly two thousand by now, I would suppose. You know, I wasn't born a ferry girl. I used to live in a village in eastern Reikai..."

**_---_**

**_"Mama, I'm back with the herbs you asked for!"_**_ A small girl called from the frame of a doorway. Her violet eyes were round and bright, like gems. She had curly blonde hair, pulled back from her face by a green bow. The home was small, enough to live in and not suffocate yourself in someone else's air, but little more than what one might call a shack.**" Will they make papa better?"**_

**_"Enma willing,"_**_ An older woman said, taking the basket from the girl's hand a bustling into another room of the house. **"Shukumei, boil some water for me,"** The woman called again._

---

"Father was unwell, with some unexplainable illness. It was a fatal disease, he was due to die soon anyways, I believe. But I don't think mama would ever have the heart to tell us... She liked to keep us happy, somewhat poor though we were."

---

**_"Yes mama. Mama, where is Akuen?"_**

**_"Probably out with his friends. I swear that brother of yours is-"_**_ There was a pause in her words as a loud clamor came from the door. **"-Get that, will you, dear?"**_

**_"Yes mama,"_**_ Shukumei chirped, going for the door. When she opened it she nearly screamed. **"Akuen!"** She shouted, the limp form of a boy coming to rest on her. His small body was bloodied and riddled with brusies. **"Akuen, Akuen, what happened? Did someone attack you?**" The shouts attracted her mother._

**_"Shukumei, what is going on? Why are you- Oh dear Enma!"_**_ She yelled, racing over to her son._

**_"It's them. They're coming..."_**

**_"Who is them?"_**_ Shukumei asked._

**_"The soldiers! From the north..."_**

---

"At the time, there was a war going on. Something about a mutiny, or high treason... I can't remember exactly what for. We had heard news, of how villages had been raided and burnt. But or village was so small and remote, we didn't really need to worry."

_---_

_At his words, their mother's eyes widened. **"Shukumei, take your brother into the cellar. Grab some blankets and whatever food is left in the cupboard. Go there and don't dare come out. Do you understand?"**_

**_"Yes, but, what about papa?"_**

**_"I will take care of papa, you go"_**

**_"But! If you stay with papa-"_**

**_"Go!"_**_ The mother shouted, eyes narrowed._

_Shukumei simply nodded and carefully lead her brother to the cellar, picking up the fore-mentioned nescesities along the way. Quickly, she lifted two wooden boards off the floor and opened the door hidden underneath. There was a drop, possibly four feet, just taller than both children. The door closing behind them, Shukumei looked around. It was dark, and the air was stale. But it was safe. Wrapping the blanket around Akuen and herself she snuggled into a corner, trying not to cry._

**_"They won't take you."_**_ Came the voice of her brother. **"They'll kill me before they take you."**_

**_"Ani, don't talk like that. There's no need..."_**_ Shukumei responded, and again they settled into silence._

---

"I'm not really sure how long we had waited. It could've been anywhere from five minutes to five hours. But when we were there it felt like an eternity..."

---

_Dull noises came from above them, possibly footsteps of their mother coming to tell them that it was safe now, or maybe footsteps of something else. Other sounds drifted through the low ceiling, but they couldn't really be made into anything. Except for the last. It was, unmistakably, a piercing scream. Then there was the distinct sound of the shuffling, and fiddling with wooded boards, and a low creaking noise. _

**_"Akuen!" Shukumei whispered._**

**_"Shhhh... Remember..."_**

_Akuen shifted, pushing his sister behind him, under the blanket. The noise of feet hitting the ground echoed throughout the small room, as well as low masculine voices. And through the darkness vague silhouettes could be made out._

---

"They found him. They didn't even notice me, and they took him. Maybe to train him as a soldier for their side, maybe as a servant. I don't really know. He always took on whatever he couldn't handle..."

---

_Shukumei slowly crept out of the darkness, hopping through the small hole and into the clearance. She gasped. How long had she been down there! Where her house should have stood there was nothing, save a brick here or there and bits of smoldering flame. Placing a hand over her mouth, she looked around, spotting no one else. No life had been spared, not even the flowers. Where there had once been a valley covered in grass and wild flowers, cluttered with small buildings, and livened with the spirits of children stood a barren field._

_Shukumei picked up the blanket next to her and tumbled to a piece of ruble, leaning against it as she cried. First her brother, then everything else...  
_  
---

"I was there for a while. I think I fell asleep... well I must've, because I woke up later to the feeling of something poking me. It was them."

---

**_"Look, see? I told you she was alive!"_**_ Said a somewhat rugged boy, with a stick in his hand. **"Pay up,"** He said, turning to another boy around the same age and height, who threw some coins at him._

**_"How old do you think she is?"_**

**_"I dunno' She's tiny though..."_**_ They continued to speak as if she wasn't there, like she was some fool who couldn't understand what they were saying. And after all that had happened Shukumei was just a little annoyed._

**_"'Scuse me, but... who in Reikai are you?"_**_ Shukumei asked, standing up and brushing the dust off her clothing. If they were some ruffian boys come to pillage what little left of her life she would... well, she wasn't sure exactly what she would do- but it probably wouldn't be nice._

**_"Hey, look, the broad can speak. She's blonde... do ya' know what they say 'bout blondes over in Ningenkai? Say they're dumb as rocks!"_**

**_"Well we're not in ningenkai now are we?"_**_ Shukumei spat back. Cleary she didn't understand the common sense of height ratios. When there are three boys- all being about a foot taller than you- you don't usually piss them off._

**_"Shut up!"_**_ Exclaimed one of them, slapping her back to the ground **"Nobody asked you! Hey, I know how to shut her up! What about this?"** He said, and began whispering to the other. _

_After a few moments they signaled the third boy, who hadn't actually done or said anything, over and began talking in low voices. As the other two withdrew from the circle, Shukumei could clearly see the third boy's expression- pale, shocked, and terrified. And she couldn't exactly say that it did wonders for her outlook on the situation._

**_"You really want me to? I mean, is it really _****_necessary_****_? We could just-"_**

**_"Stop babbling. Just do it already! Or are you gonna whine to your daddy?"_**

**_"No... It's just-"_**

**_"Then Shut UP and do it, Junior!"_**

_ The boy looked at Shukumei, hands shaking and began ripping her dress. **"Get off me!"** She cried, kicking and wiggling in an attempt to free herself. Glancing over, she noticed the two other boys who were laughing. **"Go to HELL!"** She screeched, glaring at them._

**_ "Just for that, make it rough!"_**

_ **"No! NO! Stop it! STOP!" ** _

**_---_**

"It was like he had no choice. They forced him, to... do things. And through it all I could tell that he was just as terrified as I was..."

"Botan... but how? I mean-"

"After it all, I decided I would get back at him. So, I dyed my hair, changed my name, and left to become a ferry girl. But, I met Koenma, and he was nice. He... he told me once... of how he hurt some girl in ways he couldn't describe. How he was so weak, and stupid, and... cruel. I don't think he's ever told anyone else. He doesn't know it's me. And I think it's better that way."

"Why?"

"Because I love him," Botan replied.

Kurama stopped to look at her, feeling a stab in his heart. She... she loved him? And what was he! Something to fill her time with. "You... love... him?"

"Yes, I suppose. He's like... like my brother. And I don't know what I'd do if I lost another brother."

"Oh... Botan, there's something I'd like to... ask you," Kurama murmured, green eyes wandering over to the closed window. "... Have you... ever been outside for the first snow of the year?"

"What?" Botan asked, as Kurama got up and grabbed her hands, whirling her to the window. Opening it, he pulled her onto the sill. "Kurama!" Botan giggled. "You know Botan, this is the first time I've ever seen the first snow of a new millennia. What about you?" Kurama said with a smile.

"Nope, I suppose I can't say the same."

"Oh..."

"But you know what?" Botan asked shyly, look down at her hand (and try to not see the fact that they were four stories up.) "It is the first time I've seen a New Year's snow with someone I loved..."

Kurama turned his head to look at her, and for a moment, had to remind himself to breathe. "Botan?" When she turned her head to look at him he didn't even speak, just grabbed her and kissed her full on the lips.

"Ku-K-Kurama..." Botan stuttered as he finally let her go... "That was..."

"I suppose it would have been a bit more romantic if it had been your first kiss, huh?" Botan smiled slyly at him. "It was," She murmured, and this time it was Kurama's turn to be pulled into an intense lip-lock.

And suddenly, the first snow of the New Year was the last thing on their minds...

* * *

End Notes:

Boo ya! How's that for an ending? Okay, so I do need some work on my kissing scenes, don't I? Maybe I'll write a follow up to this, but probably won't start it up until March. Suggestions and ways to improve are always welcomed. At the moment I'm still trying to figure out what I want my style of writing to be like, so I'm pretty open to suggestions.

I still can't believe it's finished. Hope ya'll liked it. R&R. 


End file.
